Cheaters
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: BennyMaureen. I suck at summaries but this is a short chapter fic of them, how they are in love but never end up together.
1. The first time they cheated

My First Chapter fic. I left out Mimi, I really don't writing her. So instead of Mimi, it's Maureen. My First Benny/Maureen fic.

Enjoy.

------

"Benny, we can't do this again." The brunette said, slipping her bra and shirt on, going over to look in the mirror to fix her hair. Their affair had been going on for about three weeks and each time they were together, they said it would be the last seeing as how both were already taken.

Benny walked up and wrapped his arms around Maureen's waist, kissing her neck. "But we're good together." He stated, moving his hands up her ACDC t-shirt that Roger had given her.

The drama queen leaned her head against his shoulder, a small whimper escaping her lips. "I know but…Mark." She reminded him along with herself that she was taken. "And Alison." She added. "Besides, all we do is fuck each other every other night." She stated, knowing that wasn't the right thing to say seeing as how Benny had a temper.

Sighing, he turned Maureen to face him. "Don't you want us to be together?" He asked, curiously knowing Maureen knew exactly how to break hearts so he planned to break hers first.

"I do but it just won't work right now. Also Mark and Alison don't deserve to be hurt.." She replied, part of her feeling very guilty for cheating on Mark. She could see the frustration on Benny's face and hated the fact that she had put it there.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Maureen." He said, pulling away from her. "Better wash the sheets." He said, getting dressed before leaving the loft, angry.

"Be…" She cut off, sighing figuring she should just let him go even though it hurt, just a bit. She walked over and changed the sheets, putting the current ones in the dirty hamper knowing they really needed to do laundry.

The diva decided to take a quick shower to get the smell of Benny and sex off her body, thinking about him having no idea that he was going to propose to Alison Grey. When he came over to share the good news later on that evening, that's when Maureen and him became enemies and felt her heartbreak and she had a feeling he would break her heart again, that was if she gave him the chance.


	2. The Other Woman

**The Other Woman.**

Married. Benny knew he was. Maureen knew he was too. Yet somehow nothing stopped them from locking lips a couple of weeks after his wedding but a couple of weeks before April's tragic death.

Benny had come down to the Performance Space to check out what would soon be a Cyber Studio when he saw the drama queen practicing on stage. "Well, well, well, what have we here." He said, a sly smirk forming across his lips as he approached the stage.

Maureen looked at him, her heart leaping as she met his gaze but remembered they were enemies. "What do you want?" She asked, stepping off the stage, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just here checking out what will be a new studio." He said, looking her up and down. He let out a low whistle. "You look great. Still with Mark?" He asked.

The diva bite her lip at the statement of the new studio, unsure what he meant by it and was almost afraid to ask that was until he changed topics. She nodded. "Yes but it's not going well." She replied, looking down.

"Sorry, Mo." He said, touching her shoulder, sounding sincere. "You know, I really miss you." He added.

The drama queen bite her lip, turning to walk away. "I miss you too." She replied, quietly, afraid she was going to be hurt again. _You can't get involved with him, not now, not ever. _She thought but felt those thoughts fly right out the door as Benny's lips met hers and she was pushed against the wall of the Space.

Benny reached and undid Maureen's pants, pushing them down along with her panties before undoing his own, pushing them down before positioning himself to thrust into the diva, loving the moan that escaped her lips.

"Benny…" She started, her breath catching in her throat, as she got lost in his hard, slow but quickening thrusts. She gripped on to him, feeling that sudden pain come back. _Why are we doing this?_ she asked herself, the thoughts disappearing as she soon orgasmed, followed by Benny's orgasm.

She felt Benny pull of her out and watched as he pulled his pants up before doing the same. "What was that for?" She asked, looking at him.

"I don't know." He replied, shrugging. He moved and kissed her on the lips. "I guess just wanted one more time with you." He said, breaking the kiss before walking away.

Watching him walk away, the diva slide down the wall unable to believe she had let Benny get to her. _Fuck, Benny. I hate you for doing this._ She thought, getting up after a few minutes only to leave the space to go home and shower.


	3. An End and New Start

**An End and New Start**

Maureen sat on the bed she shared with Mark watching as he paced back and forth in front of her. She leaned back on one elbow and looked at him, waiting for his rant to finish somewhat glad that it was all finally coming out.

"Benny and you fucked! I saw you in the space against the wall!" The filmmaker said, looking at his girlfriend unable to get the visual out of his mind. It made him sick to think of Benny touching Maureen.

"Yeah? So what. You didn't notice any of the other times." She said, rather bored. Standing up, she folded her arms over her chest. "Let's face it Mark, you never notice what I do unless it's in front of your silly camera." She stated, very much jealous of the camera.

"That is not true!" Mark defended, his camera within distance of him. He reached for it, holding it close.

"Oh please!" She snapped. "You weren't around for me and never are so I turned to Benny. He listened to me while you were out observing life." She added, grabbing her bag only to start stuffing her belongings in it.

Mark looked shocked and pissed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaving. I'm tired of being your girlfriend, tired of thinking that one day you'll just put the fucking camera down. I've had enough." Maureen replied, zipping her back up. "I want us to still be friends because at this moment, that's all we seem to be." She added, heading out of the bedroom and out of the loft, ignoring Mark's calls to her.

She walked out on to the street and made her way to the performance space, really unsure what she was going to do now. She figured she could find an apartment all on her own. Sighing, she turned the corner and felt herself bump into someone, a woman, a lawyer by the name of Joanne Jefferson.


	4. Torn

**Torn**

Maureen and Joanne were going strong, despite the flirting, the work arguments they were engaged. It was the night before the engagement when a knock came at the door.

"I got it pookie." Maureen said, getting up from her position on the couch, heading over to the door. She answered only to see Benny. She sighed feeling her hear drop. "What?" She asked, curiously, biting at her bottom lip.

"I need to talk to you." Benny said, pulling Maureen out the door. "She'll be right back." He stated, looking at Joanne before closing the door.

Joanne looked at the two strange, wondering what was up but figured it was best to give them at least a few minutes.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Benjamin?" The drama queen asked, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at him.

"It's over with Alison and me. We're getting a divorce. I'm back in the area." He said, smiling at her.

"Um, wow. That's really great." She said, putting on a somewhat fake smile. "Why are you telling me?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could work things out between us." He replied, wrapping his arms around Maureen's waist, pulling her close.

The drama queen looked at him as if he was joking. "Benny, I'm engaged. I have a ceremony tomorrow." She stated, pulling away from him only to be pulled back.

"No. I let us go once. I'm not going to anymore. I love you, Maureen." He stated, holding the diva close to him.

Sighing, she shook her head and attempted to pull away. "Just leave me alone." She whispered, reaching for the door.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled Maureen to him and kissed her hard on the lips before pressing her against the wall feeling the diva return the kiss. That was of course when the door opened and a gasp was heard.

"Get off me, Benny and leave." Maureen said, feeling hurt that he would do this to her. She took Joanne's hand and led her inside, shutting and locking the door. "Pookie, I'm so sorry you saw that." She said, looking at the lawyer who was clearly hurt.

"You're mother's on the phone." Joanne said, handing the phone to the diva before going into the bedroom.

Taking the phone, she looked after Joanne knowing everything was ruined and boy was she correct seeing as how at their engagement the next day, all she could think about was Benny and the fact that he was single. She loved Joanne but was torn in half unsure who to give her heart to. She just let things happen and before she knew it, she was single.


	5. Together, Finally

**Together, finally**

Hours after the failed engagement, Maureen found herself drinking at her favorite club; one Joanne and her usually went to. She couldn't believe what she had done and that was why she was drinking.

"Everything okay?" Benny asked, running his hand up Maureen's back.

The drama queen tensed and sighed. "No. I screwed up my engagement." She snapped, turning to look at him, already tipsy.

"I'm sorry, Reen." He said, looking at her.

"You sorry? Whatever! I couldn't stop thinking about it! I was happy until you came in and ruined it!" She snarled, going to reach for her glass but found Benny's lips on hers.

Maureen stood up and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body close to his. A sudden need for Benny appearing. She knew he was the one for her, knew it the first time they kissed.

"Let's get out of here." He said, leading her out of the club and to his apartment.

She nodded, following, not bothering to protest. _I just got out a relationship. Can I really move on?_ She asked herself, biting at her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hearing the sigh escape from Maureen's lip.

"Joanne and I just broke up." She replied, looking at him. "How long did you wait to come tell me you loved me?" She asked.

"The day I told you I loved you, was the day Alison and I decided to get divorced." He replied, meeting her gaze. "I really do love you, Maureen. I should have said something sooner and not proposed to Alison. I'm sorry." He said, moving his dark eyes to look forward.

"I'm sorry too. I love you, Benny." She said, pulling his face down only to press their lips together.

"I love you too, Maureen." He whispered breaking the kiss long enough to utter the words back to her, so thrilled that after all their sneaking around they were finally together.

-Fin

**I wrote this as parts, not a consecutive story. It was really crappy that I got writer's block at the very end of this fic. Please read and comment.**


End file.
